


Scream

by shutupheather



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupheather/pseuds/shutupheather
Summary: “'So um… how scary is this movie?' Buck asked warily.'You’ve never seen it? … I love it. Lots of murder and cheesey acting. What’s better than that?'Buck let out an awkward laugh, 'Right…'"OREddie loves horror movies. Buck hates horror movies... but loves Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 217





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> This was requested by an anon on tumblr!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated ❤️

~Buck POV~

Car crash. Tsunami. Bomb threat. Train wreck. All things Buck has encountered so far as a firefighter in Los Angeles. He has risked his life more times than he can count and he’s not afraid to do it again. However, all things considered, there is one thing he  _ is  _ scared of… 

Horror movies. 

Creepy clowns. Ghosts. Serial killers. Psychopaths. All things Buck can’t handle watching on the big screen. He knows it’s not real, that it’s all Hollywood special effects. But that doesn’t stop it from intruding his dreams at night. The clown from  _ Poltergeist _ plagued his dreams for a week. These movies were the reason he preferred Christmas to Halloween. Well that and the decorations. Buck was a sucker for a decorated tree. Also, no one gets murdered in Hallmark movies. 

For years, he could somehow manage to find a way to weasel himself out of any movie night that entailed a horror movie. Despite his efforts, his luck has finally run out this October. You see, Buck had started dating someone. And no, not just any someone. He started dating Eddie Diaz. His best friend and soulmate. His best friend and soulmate who just so happened to be a slasher flick  _ fanatic _ . ‘The scarier, the better,’ is what he would say. 

As a matter of fact, Buck has a date with Eddie tonight. He told him it was going to be a movie night, and with Chris at his abuela’s, that could mean only one thing. There was no chance of opting for a Disney film tonight. Buck had to face his fear.

-

“Eddie?” Buck called out, as he entered the house, pizza in hand.

“In here!” he heard Eddie shout from the living room.

Crouched on the floor, in front of a box full of dvds, was his boyfriend. Buck’s looked between the tanned fireman’s face and the movies he was rifling through, each one with a cover bloodier than the next. He felt his stomach do a flip.

“I’m trying to figure out which movie we’re gonna watch tonight. I’m thinking  _ Scream _ or  _ Poltergeist,  _ both classics…” he said eyeing the two carefully. “You pick. I can’t choose.”

_ Neither!,  _ Buck wanted to say. But he took one more look at Eddie and saw how happy he was. If he loved them this much, Buck could muster up the courage to watch one for one night. He’d pretty much do anything to keep that smile on Eddie’s face. 

“ _ Scream _ .” Buck said. He couldn’t handle anymore clown-related nightmares. He just couldn’t.

“Great choice,” Eddie said as he got up, giving a quick peck to Buck’s cheek as he crossed into the kitchen.

“So um… how  _ scary _ is this movie?” Buck asked warily.

“You’ve never seen it? Oh my god, it’s so good. I mean it’s from the 90’s so the graphics aren’t anything that great, but … I love it. Lots of murder and cheesey acting. What’s better than that?”

Buck let out an awkward laugh, “Right…”

He wasn’t prepared for this.

-

Buck’s game plan was to just keep his eyes trained on anything but the screen. First, his pizza slice. Then his beer bottle. He even stared at the wall above the tv for a few minutes. That was until his gaze found the sweet spot. His boyfriend.

It amazed Buck how Eddie could just stare intently at the screen and not even so much as flinch when the masked man sprung out of hiding. It was kind of cute, how much he enjoyed these movies. They must be good if he was so enthralled by them. Buck decided he could be a big boy for one second, and take a quick glance at the movie.

Big mistake.

His eyes were met with a bloodied Drew Barrymore being brutally murdered. The yelp that escaped Buck’s lips was completely involuntary. He didn’t want to show Eddie how scared he was but… it was probably too late now. 

As the movie progressed to calmer scene, sans murder, Eddie turned to Buck, who now had his hoodie pulled over his eyes. 

“You scared?” Eddie asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

Buck finally pulled out of his cocoon, “N-no. No, I-I’m not scared.”

“Babe…” he said, putting a hand on his leg. “It’s okay if you are. That means we get to cuddle more… so I can keep you safe.”

Eddie outstretched his arms, waiting. Buck just rolled his eyes, and obliged. They then made themselves comfy, limbs intertwined on the couch. 

Buck had to admit it. Things were far less scary with Eddie holding him. He even noticed that with every jumpscare, his grip would tighten around him ever so slightly. Whether that was him being afraid or just overprotective, Buck wasn’t sure. Regardless, Buck could now just nuzzle his face into Eddie’s neck whenever he couldn’t face the screen, way better than hiding in his hoodie. 

-

The movie ended and honestly, Buck enjoyed it. He wasn’t that afraid after all. He says that now however, before he’s had to go home alone to his apartment. Murderers tended to go after those who lived alone. Oh no, here come those thoughts again. Okay, maybe he was afraid.

He got up from the couch and was just about to gather his keys when he felt a hand on his arm, stopping his movement.

“What if… you stayed here tonight?” Eddie asked innocently.

“Scared Diaz?” he raised an eyebrow, deciding to tease the man in front of him.

“Oh, I’m the scared one? Which one of us screamed because of a movie a couple minutes ago?” He said, hands on his hips.

“It was scary okay! And the movie is called  _ Scream _ , isn’t it?”

“Jesus, do you want to spend the night or not?” 

Buck pondered the question for a moment, answering by planting his lips on Eddie’s and kissing him thoroughly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the older man said as they broke apart, a smile creeping onto his face.

“I am  _ awfully _ scared,” Buck said playfully. “I need someone to protect me.”

Their mouths were connected once more. They continued to make out like the horny teenagers from the movie they just watched, their hands starting to roam each other’s bodies. Eddie’s fingers traced down Buck’s back, until they were down near his legs. Buck let out another yelp, this time of surprise, as he was lifted up into Eddie’s arms. He wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, chuckling lightly.

As Eddie carried them both to the bedroom, he whispered in Buck’s ear, “Let me keep you safe.”

Buck might just enjoy scary movies after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr:
> 
> @118hasmyback


End file.
